


Il (non poi così noto) castello dei Banning

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: C'è un castello in scozia, che non è un vero castello. Ben lo ama con tutto il cuore.





	Il (non poi così noto) castello dei Banning

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Fae che mi dà retta con questi plot deficienti e per il CoW-T8 di mari di challenge.  
> Set: SAFE + SLASH

«In che senso non hai intenzione di candidarti di nuovo una volta giunto al termine questo mandato?!» gli aveva domandato Mike, spalancando gli occhi e aggrottando la fronte, come faceva ogni volta che Ben gli diceva qualcosa che fingeva di non voler capire.

«Nel senso che mi sono stufato. Ho un figlio, tu hai una figlia, mi sembra stupido continuare a tentare di suicidarsi facendo il presidente».

«Non è un tentativo di suicidio, fai il tuo dovere. Tieni a galla il paese e in realtà ci sei riuscito meglio di molti tuoi predecessori».

«Mike… la casa Bianca è letteralmente stata fatta esplodere durante il mio primo mandato -» aveva tentato di fargli notare Ben, prima di venire interrotto bruscamente.

«Aye, aye, ma dopo tutti quegli anni che stava in piedi, una bella ristrutturazione ci voleva. Iniziava ad essere un po’ vecchia».

«Poi è saltata in aria mezza Londra».

«E non è stata colpa tua – ma parzialmente mia, ma soprassediamo».

«Mike… mi sono rotto il cazzo. Se fosse possibile avrei piacere a non finire ammazzato prima di arrivare ai cinquant’anni, sebbene sia anche consapevole che non mi lasceresti mai a crepare in una simile situazione».

La sua guardia del corpo aveva riso, e gli aveva dato un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla – che poi di amichevole aveva ben poco, visto come si era evoluta la loro relazione nel corso degli anni; Ben aveva sorriso a sua volta e gli aveva dato un bacio leggero all’angolo della bocca, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno lì intorno che potesse vederli.

«Vorrà dire» aveva detto Mike «Che ce ne andremo in vacanza».

«Dove vuoi andare? Florida? California? Ho una casa in Canada e una in Arizona, ma lì non è che ci sia nulla da fare, Boston è troppo trafficata – nessuna privacy. A Chicago ci siamo stati lo scorso anno e non ti è piaciuta».

«Beh, possiamo sempre andare in Scozia» aveva buttato lì Mike, senza pensare troppo a quello che stava dicendo.

«E dove vorresti andare?

«Nel castello» aveva borbottato, pensando tra sé e sé «Potremmo andare nel castello dei miei nonni in Scozia».

Ben si era fermato di colpo, senza sapere bene cosa dire. Il primo pensiero che gli era passato per la testa assomigliava vagamente a un “Oddio, ha un titolo nobiliare”, seguito immediatamente da “Forse ha un sacco di soldi e non me lo ha mai detto”, salvo poi ricordarsi che ovviamente non era possibile, perché pagava lui lo stipendio di Mike e sapeva perfettamente che gli bastava a malapena per pagare gli alimenti a Leah.

«Scusa cosa?» aveva domandato quindi.

Era stato così che avevano deciso di partire per la Scozia.

 

Benjamin Asher era un uomo le cui aspettative erano spesso state così rasoterra da risultare quasi penose per chiunque lo conoscesse. Sua moglie lo aveva spesso preso in giro per questo motivo, sostenendo che questo modo di vivere da pessimista cronico non fosse adeguato al presidente degli stati uniti; ovviamente, come sempre quando si trattava di Maggie. Ben aveva scelto di modificare il suo modo di fare di facciata, ma in fondo al cuore – e sempre con chi gli era più vicino – era rimasto un inguaribile pessimiste, le cui aspettative risultavano ancora, dopo anni, più basse di uno gnomo da giardino.

Proprio per questo motivo, Mike si aspettava che, una volta che Ben avesse realizzato quanto aveva esagerato con la definizione di “castello”, lo avrebbe fissato negli occhi, avrebbe scosso il capo e lo avrebbe insultato per circa due ore filate.

La verità, però, era che Ben amava Mike così tanto che anche se gli avesse detto che quello in cui stavano andando era in realtà un bunker antiatomico del secondo dopoguerra, senza riscaldamento e senza elettricità, ci sarebbe andato ugualmente, perché tutto quello che gli interessava – ora che finalmente aveva concluso il mandato e aveva modo di staccare per qualche mese dalla frenesia dei meccanismi della politica americana – era trascorrere del tempo con il suo compagno. Senza più doversi preoccupare di scandali, di giornalisti curiosi, di domande fuori luogo e di ex moglie che roteavano gli occhi ad ogni piè sospinto – senza nemmeno avere troppo torto.

Il castello dei Banning – che in realtà era una specie di vecchio rudere, di cui solo una parte, composta da tre sole stanze, era effettivamente abitabile – si trovava in una delle zone più inospitali della Scozia, in prossimità di Inverness e non lontana dal fin troppo famoso Lago di Loch Ness. Le antiche pietre lasciavano spazio a ciuffi d’erba e fessure sottili, tra le quali si insinuavano flebili spifferi d’aria gelata; nonostante fosse già maggio, le temperature non accennavano a voler superare i dodici gradi e Ben si chiedeva come fosse possibile che, anche in quella situazione, non riuscisse, nel complesso, a trovare quel luogo sgradevole o inospitale.

La verità era che si era innamorato subito di quel vecchio rudere, un po’ come era avvenuto con la sua guardia del corpo; Benjamin Asher aveva realizzato che oltre alle apparenze c’era altro – e non era solo Mike in camicia che spaccava la legna su quello che originariamente era stato il ceppo di un vecchio albero secolare. Il Castello, con le sue mura diroccate e le finestre senza infissi, raccontava una storia: la storia della famiglia dei Banning. E in quanto tale non poteva non suscitargli interesse.

Sì, forse non era un vero castello, non c’erano antichi arazzi, né mobili di scoli passati, ma c’era Mike, e in quella parte abitabile dell’edificio c’erano loro assieme. Era una novità, per entrambi, perché fino a quel momento non si erano mai sentiti davvero liberi di stare insieme – non che questo li avesse mai fermati; tra i suoi doveri di presidente e le apparenze da salvare, i limiti che si erano posti erano stati forse troppi. Indubbiamente per chi era stato loro accanto negli ultimi anni doveva essere stata una sofferenza (o una fonte di denaro quasi sempre certa, come avrebbero risposto fin troppe persone che avevano lavorato con loro durante gli anni e che su di loro avevano scommesso non pochi soldi); soprattutto per quelle persone che avevano inconsapevolmente ferito, come Leah, che si era accorta forse anche prima di loro di quello che stava succedendo.

Certo, ora non avevano più la presidenza, ma avevano altri problemi, come far funzionare – senza sparatorie, senza rapimenti, senza scariche di adrenalina che li portassero a scopare contro il primo muro che trovavano – quella relazione che iniziava ad essere sempre più seria per entrambi.

Il rumore dell’ennesimo ciocco di legna spaccato a metà riportò in un secondo Ben alla realtà; negli ultimi due giorni aveva scoperto che gli era incredibilmente semplice perdersi mentre fissava con aria intenta Mike che spaccava la legna. La camicia a scacchi conteneva a malapena le sue spalle larghe e nonostante le temperature non proprio clementi, la fronte della sua guardia del corpo si imperla di leggere gocce di sudore, mentre sul suo viso andava a formarsi un’espressione di adorabile concentrazione (che un po’ gli ricordava la stessa faccia che era solito fare quando sparava).

«Mi dispiace» gli disse Mike, costringendolo ad alzare gli occhi per fissarlo in viso.

«E di cosa?»

«Che non sia un vero castello, non avevo pensato che il nostro stupido modo di chiamarlo avrebbe mai creato false aspettative».

Ben rise.

«Vivo di false aspettative, Mike. Ma mai su di te, nemmeno una volta su di te».

 

 

C’era un castello in Scozia – ben nascosto tra Inverness e il lago di Loch Ness – che non era davvero un castello; un vecchio edificio decadente, residuo del secolo passato; al suo interno soffiavano i venti freddi del nord e crescevano sottili strati di muffa sulle pareti antiche. Solo una piccola parte era rimasta abitabile, riscaldata dal tepore rinfrancante di una vecchia stufa.

Benjamin Asher, un tempo presidente degli Stati Uniti, aveva scoperto di amare quel rudere con tutto il suo cuore.

 

 

 


End file.
